


Dit is Geen Liefdesverhaal

by LadyMab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, The Netherlands, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: A witch and a vampire in a forest in Netherlands, well... This is not a love story.





	Dit is Geen Liefdesverhaal

Annemieke knew she was not an ordinary girl, no. She was a sorceress, her past was painful. She resolved to isolate herself from everything and everyone, in a dense forest far away. He did not expect, however, that a family had just moved there. One day, when she was doing her morning walk, she ran into the eldest son of the couple living next door.

Balthaser moved with the family to that little town not long ago, only a few weeks. As always, they isolated themselves from the rest of the city and lived in the middle of the forest. Of course there was an explanation for all this: they were vampires. Since they moved in, he had only gone out a few times to hunt around the same area. That morning, it was cloudy. Not that it made much difference, since the forest was very dense and the sunlight hardly penetrated there. As he walked, he smelled a human. But he also felt something different about that smell. She was not an ordinary human. Balt hid among some trees and when the girl approached, he appeared in front of her.

She could feel the darkness emanating from the guy in front of her, tried to use her magic to create a barrier, but it did not work. - What do you want? Who are you really? - The girl breathed heavily, touching the amulet around her neck and hiding a sort of dagger behind her.

The boy realized that the girl was a little frightened, since she was breathing heavily. He heard her ask who he was and he wondered if he could tell the truth. But he knew she was someone 'unusual', too. He gave a half-somber smile and stepped back, only to show that he would not do her any harm, for now at least.  
\- My name is Balthaser. Me and my family just moved here. We are living in a house here in the forest, because we are not so sociable. And who are you?

Anne smirked, staring at the boy. "Hm, you're not so sociable, are you?" Because you are dangerous, maybe? - She raised an eyebrow in defiance. Se did not know if it was a good idea to tease him, but she still did; She was sure there would be nothing good about him.

Balt raised his eyebrows, a little surprised by the girl's question. She knew or thought she knew something. He let out a laugh, looking down and shaking his head. He took a step forward and spoke with a faint smile on his face.  
\- Maybe we're dangerous. Very dangerous. So it's always good to stay away from us. We do not usually get along very well with nosy people.

The girl let out a small laugh, holding her hand to her breast, pretending to be offended. "Look... Don't worry, because I do not even want to get close to creatures like you. With a quick wave of his hand, she threw the vampire away and tried to follow her path as fast as she could.

Upon hearing the word "creatures," it was Balt's turn to pretend that he was offended. However, his staging did not last long as he was cast away somehow. The man knew that girl was hiding something.  
Half stunned, he stood up and looked around for what direction she had gone. He heard quick footsteps coming from his right and he followed. It was not long before he found the girl running in front of him. He took a shortcut and was soon after her. He had an alibi, which was not super speed like the movie vampires, but he would only use it if he had to. He was right behind her and smiled at the realization that she had noticed:  
"It's getting more interesting now, lass. For we like a good chase.

As he approached the girl, a bad feeling filled her. In a moment, she paused to catch a breath and let him think she would surrender. Turning to him, she said breathlessly, "Whatever you want to do, do it, Balthaser." She said his name sarcastically.

He was almost catching up when the girl stopped and turned to him. He stopped running too and walked, breathless, toward her. Step by step and a menacing look, the vampire was a little surprised by her courage.  
"I do not intend to do anything to you." Her courage made him very curious. The man leaned against a nearby tree and spoke again. "Well, I suppose you already know that I'm not human. And I must say that I think, with almost certainty, that you are not totally human. So, let's stop coaxing: what are you and what do you want here in the middle of the forest?

She looked at him suspiciously, not believing they were having that kind of conversation. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "What do I want in the forest?" I live here. I was rejected, humiliated, hurt my whole life, playboy. - She screamed, could not take it anymore. - I'm a sorceress, okay? Satisfied?

Balthaser listened to everything she dumped on him. He had been even more intrigued. A witch. He knew they existed because of the stories his father had told him. He could not imagine what the girl had suffered, so she decided to take it lightly.  
\- Yes, I'm satisfied. Per hour. If you promise it will not do me any harm. Neither me nor any of my family. I ask you if you have something against us, vampires?

The witch stared at him, then frowned, and turned her gaze to the ground. - I'm not a big fan of your kind, but I would not hurt your family, which I do not even know... - She laughed humorously.

As she spoke, Balt thought of how vampires did not admire her kind either. He took a deep breath and then heard her laugh. He was a little confused. He approached: - Why are you laughing?

At his question, she rolled her eyes. - I'm laughing at your confused face! Now, will you let me go? - She turned to leave, but she looked at him again. - Maybe you want to come to my house at any time for tea... - he said in a wry tone.

He smiled wryly and raised an eyebrow, or you can come to my house at any time. I just do not guarantee we'll have tea to offer. I'll let my family know so they will not think you're a snack. - He blinked at her.

Annemieke carried everything he said in jest, even smiled at him in response to his wink. And she showed that she had a sense of humor, making him levitate, just with a gesture.

Balthaser was smiling as he felt his feet no longer touching the floor. He looked down and only then realized he was levitating.  
\- Okay, lady. This is not being very funny. I would appreciate it if you put me down.

She started laughing seeing him like that, and just lifted her hand higher. - It's being so much fun to me.

He saw that she was finding it really fun. He can not help but smile too. But he grew serious again and asked her again to put him down.

The girl suddenly snapped her fingers and the boy fell to the ground. She made a sad face, because he ended her fun. Something else told her she still had more fun. - Bye, Little Vampire.

After she snapped her fingers, Balt fell and tried to get up. He cleaned his clothes, running his hands through it. He looked at the girl and smiled. - See you around, little witch.


End file.
